sites KEY PERSONNEL. See Instructions. Use continuation pages es needed to provide the required information in the format sfiown below. Start with Principal Investigator. list all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Myron D. Ginsberg, M.D. University of Miami School of Medicine Principal Investigator Michael D. Hill, M.D., M.Sc. University of Calgary, Alberta, Canada Co-Principal Investigator Yuko Y. Palesch, Ph.D. Medical Univ. of S. Carolina, Charleston Co-Principal Investigator Renee H. Martin, Ph.D. Medical Univ. of S. Carolina, Charleston ProjectCoordinator Wenle Zhao, Ph.D. Medical Univ. of S. Carolina, Charleston Co-Investigator Catherine R. Dillon, B.S. .Medical Univ. of S. Carolina, Charleston Manager, Data Management Diego Tamariz, M.D. University of Miami School of Medicine Assistant to P.I. Karla J. Ryckborst, B.A., R.N. University of Calgary, Alberta, Canada Nurse Coordinator Disclosure Permistlon Statement. Applicable toSBIRfSTTR. Only. See instrudions. (~1 Yes S No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Pag* 2 Number page* eoniecutivcly at tn[unreadable]Bottom througnwl Form Pago 2 th[unreadable] application. Do not UMI auTixfci [unreadable]uch 88 2fl. 2b.